Daite Daite watashi no tenshi
by Yuki-baka-chan
Summary: Ma main tremble, ma vision se trouble, ma respiration se fait saccadée..Avant de sombrer pour toujours, je me remémore ce qui m'a menée à cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse, ce qui m'a menée à cette décision d'en finir..", histoire avec les News Yamapi yuki


Ma main tremble, ma vision se trouble, ma respiration se fait saccadée, je doute de suis trop lâche, même pas le courage d'en finir, il suffirait seulement que j'ouvre la bouche et que j'avale mais même ça je n'y arrive pas.A croire que je suis bonne à rien! J'attend quelques instant, le temps de me donner la force de le faire, les secondes et les minutes passent...mais toujours rien. Pourquoi?Aprés tout ce qui m'est arrivée, je mérite bien de partir mais même moi je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre! Bon c'est décidé, je me lance.

Avant de le faire, je m'approche de la fenêtre et regarde une dernière fois le soleil se seule couleur que je perçois c'est le rouge, c'est logique, à cause de tout ce sang que j'ai perdue dans ma ce que mes yeux perçoivent c'est cette couleur, pourtant si belle sur une fraise et tout à la fois si horrible sur sens encore ce goût dans ma bouche: un mélange d'acier rouillé et de sel, j'en suis même venue à courir aprés ce goût tellement j'en ai l' vie est un mélange de rouge et d', incipide, froide et ... sens quelque chose sur ma joue, je léve ma main...?Une larme, une seule et unique larme, la seule depuis cette nuit fatale, mon cauchemar personnel,ma faute...Depuis ce jour, je me suis promise de ne plus jamais pleurer, je n'ai pas était capable de le faire cette fois-là alors pourquoi le pourrais-je les autres jours de ma vie?

Je me détourne car le soleil vient de se coucher, et je m'approche de la table de prends ma délivrance dans une main et dans l'autre une bouteille d' met les pilules dans ma bouche et j'approche le goulot de celle-ci...1 secondes...12 secondes...26 secondes...et enfin...42 secondes, le nombre fatal, le nombre qui a causé ma descente en Enfer, ma ré fin est proche, j'avale les cachets puis l' m'allonge sur mon lit et attend.

Je souris car je vais le rejoindre, les joie devient de plus en plus grande car petit à petit mon monde de sang devient ... partirai heureuse, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'espére voir autre chose que ce...rouge, ce mot ressemble à une insulte venant de ma bouche.C'est pitoyable! Le silence, le néant, le froid et l'incertitude m'enveloppent tel le linceul que l'on met sur un yeux se ferment, mon corps se détend, ma bouche s'asséche, mon souffle s'éloigne puis vient enfin l'ultime respiration avant le passage.

Avant de sombrer pour toujours, je me remémore ce qui m'a menée à cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse, ce qui m'a menée à cette décision d'en finir...

_4 ans plus tôt: Nagota, centre de Honshu et plus précisément dans l'arrondissement Higashi-ku, Japon..._

_Dans une petite ruelle, une maison d'un ton rose assez étrange, c'est là que j' m'appelle Yuki Yamada, j'ai 15 ans et je suis en derniére année au collége suis brune, mes cheveux sont ma fierté: long, lisse et brillant... yeux sont d'un vert é enfin le pire, ma taille, je suis assez petite pour mon âge d'aprés mon nouveau frére._

_Mon nouveau frére Masuda Takahisa ou plus simplement Massu, il fait parti de ma famille depuis maintenant 2 a été mon ennemi, normal il empiétait sur mon territoire, j'exagére un peu là.Ensuite il est devenu mon meilleur ami et petit à petit mon grand frére, mon confident et enfin mon rayon de soleil dans cette maison si mére c'est remariée avec mon pére: Ken Yamada, sarcastique, de mauvaise humeur permanente, lunatique, sévére ... en clair pas cool du contre sa nouvelle femme est géniale: Hama Takahisa, elle est super sympa avec moi, elle dit oui à tout ce que je lui demande, je peux parler avec elle de ce que j'ai est super mais elle ne remplace tout de même pas ma mére: Sakura Yamada._

_Ma mére est magnifique avec ses yeux couleurs noisettes, ces longs cheveux blonds et sa silhouette élancée, elle est mon modéle de perfection depuis toute comme moi Chieko l'admire depuis maintenant prés d'un ! J'allais oubliée, ma petite soeur s'appelle Chieko, elle a 7 ans et est magnifique, elle a héritée des beaux cheveux blonds de ma mé chanceuse!Je l'adore avec son petit visage d'ange bien qu'à l'intérieur ça soit tout l'inverse: un petit dé dire de plus sur ma famille ... ahh oui j'ai un serpent qui s'appelle Yuuki, c'est une l'ai appellée comme ça parce que yuuki veut dire: courage et dons à chaque fois que je la regarde elle me donne de la force.J'avoue que c'est un peu bébéte mais c'est pas de ma faute c'est ma mére qui a choisi (je renvoie surtout pas la faute sur ma mére, même pas vrai ^^)._

_Aujourd'hui je dois accompagnée Massu et ses copains en ville car d'aprés Hama je suis beaucoup plus mâture que les 6 réunis, pfff j'en pas si sûre mais au moins ça me permet de m'incrustée avec les adore tous, ils sont tous mes fréres en quelque j'ai pas intêret à dire ça en face de Massu, il dit toujours à ses copains: _"de toute façon, c'est que ma soeur, elle qu'à moi, bande de voleurs de soeur, na!!!"_.Il est quelque peu excessif et trés possesif mais je l'aime comme ç en parlant de lui, je l'entend qui m'appelle._

_-_"YUUUKIIIIIII !! " , _là pas le temps de réfléchir, ça sort tout seul, l'habitude._

-"MAASUUU !! ", _à quelque métre de moi, il me fait un clin d'oeil.C'est le le grand retour du duo..._

-"Yuukimassuuu yes!".


End file.
